1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wavelength conversion member including phosphors and the like which are used in projectors and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, projectors that project image on a screen have been known. Projectors generally perform spatial modulation on light emitted from a light source by using a digital micromirror device, a liquid crystal display element, and the like to eventually project (display) the resulting image.
In recent years, a light source dedicated to projectors, which emits light from a Light Emitting Diode (LED), a semiconductor Laser Diode (LD), or the like to irradiate a wavelength conversion member including phosphors to generate desired light, has been known.
In such a wavelength conversion member, phosphors have conventionally capsulated by resin. However, it is also proposed to fill gaps among the phosphors with zinc oxides (ZnO) (for example, International Publications Nos. 2013/172025 and 2013/175773).